Ghirahim
Ghirahim (originally from Zelda: Skyward Sword) is an evil demon spirit that resides in the Devil's Sword. When the Master Sword revealed itself to Rachel, Ghirahim was freed from his sword shortly after, claiming to be Lehcar's minion. He serves Demon King Demise, who has been reincarnated in Ganondorf Dragmire. History Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Ghirahim attacked Rachel and her friends during their quest to find Lehcar. Rachel was able to defeat him, but refused to kill him, and Ghirahim remarked that, while she had Link's hair, she hadn't his eyes. Ghirahim later placed an Evil Crystal atop Groudon's head, having him attack the heroes, then later became acquainted with the Vaporians. After the Galactic Saga, Ghirahim convinced Mandy to come with him to Ganondorf. Ghirahim battled Rachel again during their venture to Neo Bowser City, in which he was defeated, but was able to give Rachel some self-doubt on her leadership before leaving. Near the end of Rachel's story arc, after Rachel defeats Lehcar, Ghirahim takes the Triforce of Power piece from Lehcar's body and brings it to Ganon. When the ritual to awaken Demise takes place on Mt. Malladus, and Rachel and the others arrive, Rachel battles Ghirahim one last time, but is defeated. However, the ritual succeeds nonetheless and Ganondorf merges with his past life, Demise. Afterwards, he retrieves the Satan Sword from Ghirahim's body, and Ghirahim falls over dead with a smile on his face. Nextgen Series Following Demise's destruction, Ghirahim's soul returned to his body, but ill and injured, the Happy Mask Man found him and played the Song of Healing, sealing Ghirahim in a mask. In Down in the Negaverse, on the Christmas of 2031, he gave that mask to Nerehc Onu, the new holder of the Devil's Sword, who then showed it to Yevrah Reilicaf. The reverend borrowed the mask and studied it, determining its origins. After Nerehc used the sword to awaken all the fallen souls of the Negaverse, they placed the mask on the sword, reviving Ghirahim. To help Nerehc gain more power, he had to look inside himself and speak to Satan, so Ghirahim helped him to do so using spirit powers. Nerehc clashed with the combo of Demise/Malladus inside his mind, but against his own will, Ghirahim helped him fight, as Nerehc was his official master now. They defeated Demalladus together as Nerehc claimed the power. He and Ghirahim then did battle with Goddess of Death, Aluben. Battles *Ghirahim vs. Link (several times). *Ghirahim vs. Rachel, Fanny, Patton, and Sector W. *Ghirahim vs. Rachel, Nigel, and Sonya. *Ghirahim vs. Rachel (on Mt. Malladus). *Ghirahim and Nerehc vs. Demise & Malladus. *Ghirahim and Nerehc vs. Goddess of Death Aluben. *Ghirahim and Nerehc vs. Galactic Juvy inmates. Appearance Ghirahim has white and grey diamond-hard skin, sharp, pointy ears, and blue diamond earrings. He wears a yellow sash with a red emblem, has pure white hair, and wears a red cape. Personality Ghirahim loves to see bloodshed, and enjoys seeing people angry or miserable. He also seems to think himself "beautiful", often complementing how "gorgeous" his own skin is. He's also loyal to whoever's his master, namely if that master is filled with hate and anger and would use him for dark reasons. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Swordsmen Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Revived Characters